1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal roll stand with a divided housing on the operator side, wherein a vertical housing stirrup engages between the upper and lower separating lines or planes of separation of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal stands of this type make possible a simple exchange of the roll sets because, for example, after opening of the vertical housing stirrup and/or moving away of the roll housing on the operator side, the universal roll set is exposed for assembly and disassembly with the aid of a roll exchange carriage. However, there are problems with respect to the high forces which act between the roll housings on the drive side and on the operator side in the horizontal and vertical directions and which must be transmitted at the lines or planes of separation.
EP A1 0 178 462 discloses a two-high stand in which the horizontal forces occurring in the stand are absorbed by hydraulically tensioned tension members which are hinged to the roll housing, so that they can be swung in and out and which, in the swung-in state are immersed or located in longitudinal recesses which are open in the rolling direction.